Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Applebuck Season No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Dragonshy Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century It's just so much to do S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png|Suited for Success Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Happy audience S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Celebration S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lesson Zero CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Pie for you S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|One Bad Apple All tangled up S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Twilight Time Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Short back legs S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Slice of Life Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png|Scare Master Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png|On Your Marks Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png|No Second Prances Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Applejack lounging in the driver's seat S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash "I don't get it" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Flurry Heart riding a cart past Cherry Berry S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Honest Apple Pinkie strumming a guitar outside Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Pinkie Pie asks Applejack about the fashion contest S7E9.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna at the School for Gifted Unicorns S7E10.png The Perfect Pear Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie "giggly feedback is the best kind!" S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess I'll catch you later" S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sassaflash S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle flies back down to Ponyville S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours cider for a Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirer drinking cider S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours more cider for Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter "everything she wrote in there" S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Triple Threat Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Twilight and Ember walk through Ponyville S7E15.png Ember notices the attention she's geting S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight smiling happily S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's window display S7E19.png Ponies entering Mr. Breezy's store S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Rarity and friends walk past magazine stand S7E19.png Pinkie Pie looks at the magazine stand S7E19.png A Health of Information Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "do I want to take a big bite" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash smirking impishly S7E23.png Cherry Berry taking a slow bite of pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grabbing some balloons S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tying balloons to the pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash releasing pie into the sky S7E23.png Caramel rubbing pie filling off his face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie confronting Rainbow S7E23.png Rainbow asks Pinkie if everything's okay S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yells "no!" at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grinning nervously S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie wiping pie filling off her face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie accusing Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Rainbow Dash calling out to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pie tin clattering on the ground S7E23.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Main ponies stuck in door at Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Main five on ground outside Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Applejack and Rainbow wait by the balloon S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals boarding the balloon S8E5.png Goldie Delicious' cats jump from the balloon S8E5.png Rainbow Dash tosses cats into the balloon S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "go, go, go, go, go!" S8E5.png Cherry Berry pulling on a rope S8E5.png Rainbow groaning at the balloon's slowness S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "everypony okay in there?" S8E5.png Granny "dandy as a pansy in a plant pot!" S8E5.png Apple Rose "this hot air balloon ride reminds me" S8E5.png Apple Rose "the time I climbed a tree" S8E5.png Apple Rose "have I ever told you that story?" S8E5.png Apple Rose telling the tree story again S8E5.png Apple Rose "ever had the hoof sweats?" S8E5.png Rainbow and hot-air balloon fly through the sky S8E5.png Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies arrive in Las Pegasus S8E5.png Wide view of Las Pegasus S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "super tired from your journey" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals collecting their bags S8E5.png Rainbow offers to carry the grannies' bags S8E5.png Rainbow Dash pushing the grannies' heavy bags S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies back on the balloon S8E5.png Hot air balloon returning to Ponyville S8E5.png Applejack vision appears in the sunset S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Twilight, CMC, and ponies board the train S8E6.png Ponies and Hippogriffs getting off the train S8E6.png The Break Up Break Down Derpy working at the post office S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Gummy lying motionless on the ground S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears behind the audience S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png Ponies leaving Trixie's magic show S8E19.png The Washouts Mane Six and Scootaloo arrive at stadium S8E20.png Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Rockhoof digging with archaeology team S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Sounds of Silence Exterior view of Twilight's castle and school S8E23.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Autumn Leaf and Cherry Berry displaying pastries MLPBGE.png Autumn Leaf and Cherry Berry smiling MLPBGE.png Filly talking to bird-whispering mare MLPBGE.png Twilight nervously flying through Ponyville MLPBGE.png Spike following Twilight with long list MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rainbow Dash in front of a flower stand S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac charges forward S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Sombrafied unicorns blast at Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "what do we do, Twilight?!" S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png Common Ground Cherry Berry playing buckball with a pot S9E6.png Sweetie Drops fitted with a drinking hat S9E6.png Between Dark and Dawn Fluttershy and Angel walk through Ponyville S9E13.png Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png Angel shrugging at Fluttershy S9E13.png Fluttershy reluctantly claps for princesses S9E13.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Pinkie and her firework-loaded cannons S9E17.png Pinkie sets off large collection of fireworks S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Angel sees Cherry Berry carrying carrots S9E18.png Cherry Berry carrying a basket of carrots S9E18.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies being terrorized by living apples S9E23.png Noteworthy being chased by living apple S9E23.png Lyra and Bon Bon propose in the background S9E23.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Merchandise CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg Cherry Berry Playful Pony toy package.jpg Explore Equestria Cherry Berry translucent doll.jpg Explore Equestria Cherry Berry translucent doll packaging.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Rainbowshine RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Golden Harvest, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|With Rainbowshine again It's just so much to do S1E11.png|Season 1 Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|Season 2 Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|Season 3 Short back legs S4E20.png|Season 4 Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Season 5 Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png|Season 6